


Juste une autre guerre

by Dodel



Category: X-Men
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodel/pseuds/Dodel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans ce monde qui est le nôtre, une guerre se prépare, une guerre qui changera à jamais le visage de ce monde. Il ne s'agit pas d'une guerre comme les autres, elle oppose des êtres aux capacités particulières les uns aux autres. D'un côté, la trinité et de l'autre, la résistance. Pour comprendre le pourquoi de ce conflit, il faut revenir dans le temps bien avant que nos protagonistes ne naissent, la deuxième guerre mondiale. Suite à la naissance du célèbre super soldat de nos voisins, les Américains, notre gouvernement a voulu créer son propre super soldat. Les mutants étaient capturés par centaine et ceux jugé dangereux étaient exécutés. Ce qui avait commencé comme de simples recherches a fini comme une chasse à l'homme. Dans ce cas, il s'agissait plus d'une chasse au mutant. Ils étaient également exploités lors des combats en Europe, de la chaire à pâté. Il fallait agir. Devant eux, il s'est dressé comme un phare dans la nuit, il était leur lueur d'espoir.Il a mené de brillants combats. Jusqu'au jour où il a sombré dans la folie. Vaincre ne suffisait plus, il devait se venger. </p><p>L'univers appartient aux X-Men, les personnages sont de moi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juste une autre guerre

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous aimez lâcher un commentaire.

Chapitre 1

PV neutre

Dans ce monde qui est le nôtre, une guerre se prépare, une guerre qui changera à jamais le visage de ce monde. Il ne s'agit pas d'une guerre comme les autres, elle oppose des êtres aux capacités particulières les uns aux autres. D'un côté, la trinité et de l'autre, la résistance. Pour comprendre le pourquoi de ce conflit, il faut revenir dans le temps bien avant que nos protagonistes ne naissent, la deuxième guerre mondiale. Dans les territoires enneigés du Canada se cache une base secrète du gouvernement. Suite à la naissance du célèbre super soldat de nos voisins, les Américains, notre gouvernement a voulu créer son propre super soldat. Les mutants étaient capturés par centaine et ceux jugé dangereux étaient exécutés. Ce qui avait commencé comme de simples recherches a fini comme une chasse à l'homme. Dans ce cas, il s'agissait plus d'une chasse au mutant. Ils étaient également exploités lors des combats en Europe, de la chaire à pâté. Il fallait agir. Devant eux, il s'est dressé comme un phare dans la nuit, il était leur lueur d'espoir. Les grands parents de Katie ont combattu à ses côtés, il était le sauveur. Il a mené de brillants combats. Jusqu'au jour où il a sombré dans la folie. Vaincre ne suffisait plus, il devait se venger. Puis un jour il disparut, la légende raconte qu'il est mort dans sa quête du pouvoir absolu. Depuis il y a toujours eu des groupes d'individus près a poursuivre son œuvre, mais jamais aucun n'avait été aussi craint que la trinité. Trois mutants surpuissants dirigeant une armée de quelques 3000 hommes et ayant pour but, le contrôle du monde.

***  
PV Katie

Je ne pensais pas que le jour viendrait où je serais obligé de tout laisser derrière, ma vie, mes amis et même mon école. Partir avec ma famille loin de tout. Inutile de préciser que cela me fait chier au plus haut point. Je n'aime pas particulièrement le changement, surtout si on ne m'a pas demandé mon avis. Dans ces moments, je me braque et je boude. Je sais pertinemment que c'est enfantin et que je suis un adulte, 20 ans déjà, mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre. Je ne suis qu'une étudiante endettée jusqu'au coup. C'est donc le regard sévère et la moue boudeuse que je me dirige avec mes parents dans la base secrète de la résistance. Je ne peux révéler son emplacement, car je devrai vous tuer par la suite. À partir de maintenant, je serais corps et âme impliqué dans cette guerre que je le veuille ou non.

***  
PV neutre

Le monde dans lequel vit la famille Carter est dirigé certes par le gouvernement, mais plus particulièrement par une branche spécifiquement. Cette branche du gouvernement n'est pas vraiment connu du grand public, la PRRA (Préservation et Recherche des Races Autres) est fait par et pour des mutants. Leurs objectifs sont plutôt obscure et beaucoup d'histoire d'horreur parlent d'eux pourtant ils maintiennent la paix et assure une cohésion entre les humains et les monstres. Ce que la trinité veut, en gros, c'est de détruire cet organe du gouvernement, ils veulent un monde libre où les mutants règneraient en maître.

Le hangar se dressait devant eux de sa structure métallique inquiétante qui autrefois aurait pu être qualifié de manufacture. Aucune âme qui vive à l'horizon, rien que la forêt à perte de vue. Peut-être s'étaient-ils fourvoyés de place. Mais rien n'était sûr. Dans l'auto, Katie se réjouissait de ce petit contretemps qu'elle savait allait affoler ses parents, elle les connaissait bien après tant d'année, sa mère lançait des coups d'œil en biais tous les trois secondes, de plus elle agrippait la bordure de sa jupe. Le père quant à lui était un nerveux siffleur, les seuls moments où cet homme sifflait sont ceux qui le rendent soit mal alaise ou nerveux. Il y avait un air de famille très évident dans cette famille. La fille ressemble au père avec les cheveux de la mère, cette air de famille, elle ne l'assume pas totalement pour ce faire elle teint ses cheveux blond en rouge flamboyant et cache ses traits avec du crayon noir. La seule chose qu'elle n'a pas hérité de ses parents ce sont les longues jambes et le ventre plat, là où ça compte vraiment. Encore une fois, il faudrait que je vous explique la situation pour que vous saisissiez le pourquoi. Il y a trois jours, une tentative d'attentat a eu lieu envers Miranda, la mère de cette joyeuse famille, il s'agit d'un membre imminent dans la lutte contre la Trinité. C'est donc pour cela que la petite famille a ressenti l'urgence de partir de réfugier. Cela fut une décision ardue puisque Miranda ne voulait pas quitté le terrain où elle était bien plus utile qu’enfermée dans la forteresse de la résistance, elle a un talent naturel pour recruter de nouveaux spécimens.

\- Je vais faire le tour pour voir s’il y a quelqu’un, Miranda appelle Jonas.

Jonas, c'est le chef de la résistance et le supérieur direct de Miranda. L'homme s'exécuta comme il l'avait dit, mais à peine eut-il mît le pied dehors qu'une ombre surgissait de l'ombre. Un homme mesurant bien plus que six pieds lui barrait la route avec un air bien au-delà de menaçant malgré le fait que son visage était totalement couvert. Une envie urgente de partir et de ne jamais revenir s'empara du père de famille, Jordan Carter.

-Que cherchez-vous?

Cela prit à M. Carter toute sa volonté pour ne pas prendre ses jambes à son coup et tenir tête au géant masqué.

-Rien ne sert de se presser, M. Jonas ne nous attend pas avant souper, s'exprima Miranda Carter. Nous pouvons aller acheter le canard.

Pour son mari et sa fille, l'intervention de Mme Carter n'était qu'un charabia qui annonçait une visite éminente chez le psychologue, mais pour l'inquiétant homme des bois tout semblait soudainement plus claire. Il était bien le seul. Il s'écarta du chemin de M. Carter avant d’avancer vers celle qui venait de parler et qui était sortie du camion.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous n'avez pas appelé.

La tension avait baissé d'un cran, Mme Carter n'était plus du tout nerveuse et bien que Katie et son père était perdu, le changement d'attitude de Miranda les rassurait sur les intentions de l'inconnu.

-Nous nous sommes décidé dernière minute, il y a eu un imprévu, un invité qui a cassé des assiettes.

-Suivez-moi. 

Ce qui venait de se passer était simple. Mme Carter avait simplement exposé à son interlocuteur qu'elle souhaitait voir Jonas, mais qu'elle n'était pas attendue. Par la suite, l'homme masqué a demandé pourquoi ils avaient besoin de rencontrer Jonas. La réponse que lui a servie la dame fut qu'ils avaient été attaqués. Le code était plutôt simple. Assiette égalait attaque, invité voulait dire trinité, souper signifiait une demande d'asile et canard est un mot utilisé par les personnes importantes dans l'organisation. La mère fit signe à sa fille de suive l'homme et son mari fit de même. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'édifice pour disparaître sous terre par la suite.

Ils arrivèrent après environ une demi-heure de marche dans des tunnels sinueux de roches et de terre devant une lourde porte de coffre-fort comme celles des films d'espionnage. Derrière cette porte, se trouver d'immense galerie souterraine qui contenait une ville oublié depuis longtemps par les humains. Passé cette porte, Katie réalisa quelle laissait pour de bon tout son monde derrière elle, cette porte la séparait de son ancienne vie.

***


End file.
